


Family Business

by ChickenXD



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenXD/pseuds/ChickenXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuya and Utsuro are in an arranged marriage... things do not go well,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to @hindre for somewhat inspiring this. your art of isa sassing yuuya keeps me alive thank you

Yuuya turned to look around the cafe he was at – it was a relatively slow day, so a few tables were empty and it was relatively quiet. There was just some music playing softly in the air, almost like a background noise. 

He turned to his mother, who was sitting next to him, and fixed his hair slightly. 

“How do I look, maman?”

“Oh, mon cheri, you look perfect,” she replied, petting him on the back, “You’re nervous, aren’t you? You’ve asked me a few times.”

“Ah, maman, you would be too, if you’re meeting someone you’ll stay with your whole life,” Yuuya replied with a smile, “Were you this nervous when meeting Le Bel, too?”

“Not as nervous as angry and scared,” she replied, “I can’t imagine you’re going into an arranged marriage as well – but at least it’s on good terms.”

“By good terms, you mean it doesn’t involve bloodshed?” Yuuya teased, “Yet?”

“It better not,” she sighed. 

The door opened, and the two of them quickly turned to look –

Walking in was a young man with short brown hair, in a white shirt with a white bow tied around the collar – he had purple eyes that seemed somewhat gloomy, hidden behind red rimmed glasses. An older woman who somewhat looked like in followed him, looking around – Yuuya quickly recognized her as Ichijou Asuka. So that means the young man must be…

Yuuya quickly stood up as they approached the table, and flashed his million dollar smile. 

“Ah, Madame Ichijou! Good afternoon!” He turned to the young man, offering his hand – “And you must be Utsuro! Nice to meet you! I’m Sakazaki Yuuya!”

The young man looked up at Yuuya, very clearly uninterested, and then sighed and reluctantly gave his hand for Yuuya to shake. Yuuya shook his hand firmly, but Utsuro still didn’t say anything. 

“Sorry we kept you waiting,” Mrs. Ichijou said, while side-eyeing Utsuro. 

“No, that’s fine! Please, sit down!” Yuuya said, “Also, Utsuro, I’ve gotten you something!”

Yuuya pulled out a bouquet of roses from under the table, and handed them to Utsuro. Utsuro looked up at him, now looking mildly interested, but still mostly uninterested. 

“...thanks.”

“Oh, no problem!”

They both finally sat down. The two mothers looked at each other for a second, before turning to their sons. 

“So we’ll just leave you two be for a while,” Yuuya’s mum said, “We’ll just go out to the park near here.”

“Sure!” 

Mrs. Ichijou shot a glare at her son – “Be nice to him, Utsuro.”

Utsuro glanced at his mum as she got up, and sighed once they were both out of the door. 

Awkard silence took over for a while – Utsuro kept staring at Yuuya coldly without saying anything, while Yuuya, if he was nervous before, now he had kind of blanked out as to what to say. He sure had expected his future spouse to be slightly friendlier –

Anyway, seems like he would be the one who had to do the talking. 

“So, Utsuro, what would you like to – ”

“Don’t be so friendly,” Utsuro shot back, “Don’t call me by my first name.”

Okay…

Yuuya shrank back on his seat because damn, that’s cold. Colder than liquid nitrogen. 

Yuuya just stood frozen in his seat while Utsuro took the menu and started reading. Yuuya cautiously took his own menu and started looking through as well.

Utsuro motioned to a waiter a few seconds later, and ordered some tea and chocolate cake, while Yuuya ordered some coffee. 

“Let me just get this clear,” Utsuro said, “I have no intention of marrying you.”

“I can see that much.”

“It’s not that you’re not good enough for me or anything,” he went on, “It’s just that this arrangement sucks.”

“Do you have someone else in mind?” Yuuya asked, leaning closer – “Is this person you’re dating the one you really want to marry?”

Utsuro didn’t reply, only continued to stare at Yuuya coldly. 

“Don’t worry.” Yuuya placed a hand on his chest, “I do not intend on getting in the way of true love. If you really want to marry that person, I’ll be more than happy to lend a hand!”

“I mean…” 

Utsuro sighed as he looked away. 

“...it’s not like you can help.”

“Come on, don’t be such a downer!” Yuuya replied, “Just tell me if you need anything, and I’ll do my best to help!”

Utsuro turned to look at Yuuya for a second, his expression still gloomy and somewhat even sadder now – he opened his mouth, about to say something, but then decided not to and shook his head.

“...whatever.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

The circumstances under which this marriage was happening was indeed strange, but not anything too harmful. As Yuuya had put it yesterday, it doesn’t involve bloodshed… yet. 

It was really because Le Bel and Ichijou are going to be in a business partnership of sorts, and so the marriage was meant to smooth out the process… somehow. 

Yuuya had no idea how it will, but, whatever works. He saw it more as a trap of sorts, really – the marriage was just to prevent the collaboration from falling apart, to make sure that the two companies are always together no matter how bad business gets. 

Clearly, Utsuro viewed this marriage more as a trap for him, too, and Yuuya felt like he could totally understand that. If he was dating someone else, he would rather marry the one he was dating, too. 

But right now, it’s not like they really had a choice. 

~•~

“Ichijou!”

Yuuya knocked the door enthusiastically, but no answer. 

The plan today was to have a long, serious talk about the other person Utsuro meant to marry, and then see how it works out. Yuuya had agreed to help him out, after all. 

Yuuya was about to raise his hand to knock again when the door in front of him suddenly opened, and a very tired-looking Utsuro was behind it. His hair was still unkempt but he’d gotten changed into a yellow shirt with frills, so he’s probably been awake for a while. 

“Bon–”

Utsuro slammed the door back in his face. How cold…

Yuuya didn’t budge from his spot, though. Maybe if he waited long enough, Utsuro would open the door again…

Anyway, it’s not time to give up yet. Even if they’re not getting married, at least Yuuya wanted them to be friends. 

“I’m still here!” Yuuya shouted, “Still alive, still talking!”

He got no answer, though, and the door suddenly felt bigger and colder. 

 

It wasn’t until an hour later that the door opened again, and Utsuro walked out, still looking as tired and uninterested as before. 

“Bonjour, Ichijou!” Yuuya greeted with his winning smile, “How are you today?”

“...you’re still here?”

“Of course! It’s not that easy to deter a true gentleman!” Yuuya pounded his chest, “Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down!”

Utsuro only sighed, “...Why are you here?”

“Oh! I was thinking I'd check on you!”    


Yuuya quickly handed Utsuro a plastic bag he had been holding.    


“Have you eaten breakfast? I bought you some donuts!”   


Utsuro looked at the box in the plastic bag, and then sighed as he turned to Yuuya.    


“I haven't. Thanks for bringing these.”   


See, things play out differently if there are donuts in the equation. (Or food of any kind, really.)   


“Are you busy today?” Yuuya asked, “I was planning to take you out! Maybe we can know each other better then!”   
  
Utsuro squinted slightly, “...what for?”   


“I mean, surely you don't want to go into the marriage knowing almost nothing about me,” Yuuya replied, “At least I don't want to. I'd like to talk with you some more.”   


Utsuro looked down at the floor, considering his options – while Yuuya was just bracing himself for the moment Utsuro slammed the door in his face for the second time –   


Unexpectedly, Utsuro opened the door wider, albeit with a sigh.    


“...come in.”   


  
The first thing Yuuya noticed as he walked in was almost everything was red.    


The walls were painted light red, the sofa was maroon, the carpet was also maroon, even the painting was of a field of red roses.    


Utsuro's laptop, covered with a red case, was sitting on the white coffee table with a red mug. Utsuro put down the plastic bag on the table before walking to the  kitchen.    


“You want coffee?”   


“Sure, if you have it.”   


Utsuro reappeared with a pot of coffee and a black mug, which he placed in front of Yuuya.    


“You really like the color red, huh?”   


“It's nice.”   


“Is there a reason behind it?”   


Utsuro didn't reply while pouring out the coffee and giving it to Yuuya. Yuuya decided not to press – maybe it's just a matter of taste.   


“I'm moving to your apartment next week, right?” Utsuro asked, “Have you gotten everything ready?”   


“I've bought furniture and everything, so we're just waiting for them to come in, don't worry!” Yuuya replied, “I've gotten us a big bed!”   


Utsuro didn't seem impressed, though.   


“I have a few things I'll want to bring over.”   


“That's perfectly fine! Do you want to see the apartment anytime soon?”   


“I don't really need to, do I?”   


Yuuya shrugged, “It's really up to you.”   


  
It was silent for a while as Yuuya went on to sip his coffee, while Utsuro continued to work on something on his laptop, completely ignorning Yuuya. Yuuya was very tempted to ask what he was working on, but he decided that Utsuro probably wouldn't want to talk about it anyway. Plus, that's not what he came here for.    


  
“So, I'd like to ask about my competition.”   


Utsuro raised an eyebrow, but his eyes were still glued to the screen – “Competition?”   


“You said you didn't want to marry me,” Yuuya explained, “So I'd like to meet your other lover.”   


“What for?” Utsuro asked, “It's useless anyway. We're getting married no matter what.”   


“Maybe we can work something out.”   


“In a week?”   


“True love will find its way,” Yuuya said – to which Utsuro chuckled.    


“This isn't a fairy tale where we'll both end up together happily forever after,” Utsuro said, “That's not how reality works, so forget it. It's not going to happen.”   


“But – ”   


“Look, Sakazaki,” Utsuro interrupted, “There's a 100% chance you're being a nosy little bitch right now. That's what the data says.”   


Ouch. That totally did not hurt. 

Yuuya froze for a second upon hearing that, but Utsuro only looked at him coldly without saying anything.    


“W... well...” Yuuya cracked a smile, “May I ask where this totally unbiased and reliable data is coming from?”   


“Me.”   


But Yuuya kept smiling anyways. 

Utsuro looked up at him, trying to check how much damage he had dealt, but Yuuya sure was trying his hardest to not show it.    


“So tell me, what are you going to do when you see him?” Utsuro asked, “Try talking it out with our parents? You think they'll listen to you?   


“What's more important to me is that you don't treat me as a spouse once we're married,” Utsuro explained, “Let this marriage just be something on paper. Leave me  alone, and I'll leave you alone, too.”   


“Basically we're just housemates, but we'll say we're married.”   


Utsuro nodded with a sigh, “I guess that's good enough.”   


“But I still don't understand why you don't want us to meet,” Yuuya pressed, “Are you worried that he'll beat me up?”   


Utsuro turned to look at his computer again, this time looking somewhat... sad.    


“It's going to be alright,” Yuuya reassured. “I may not look like it, but I can fight, you know! I was in the military!”   


Utsuro didn't reply – he only continued to stare at his computer, while his hands were busy scrolling down the trackpad.    


“...you've got your car downstairs?”   


“Of course! Should I drive you there?”   


Utsuro nodded with a sigh as he closed his laptop.    


“Do you promise to never ask about him again?”   


“Wait, why?” Yuuya asked, “I thought you want me to hook you up with him?”   


“When did I say that?” Utsuro asked, “You're the one who so quickly assumed that because I don't want to marry you, I have someone else I want to marry.”   


Yuuya fell silent upon being reminded of that – it was true, after all. Utsuro had also always insisted that they don't go see this other person, but Yuuya also insisted they go –   


“I'm... I'm sorry,” Yuuya apologized, “I didn't mean to force you. If you don't want to go, it's alright.”   


“Oh well, I have to go at some point anyway. I just didn't want to go with you,” Utsuro replied as he stood up, “Let me go get changed. And you...”   


He looked at Yuuya's outfit – a white shirt with navy pants and coat –   


”I guess that'll do,” he decided, “I won't take long.”   
  


 

  
Utsuro came out a few seconds later, wearing a black shirt with black pants; Yuuya decided to not ask why he had to change.    


For some strange reason, Utsuro gave him the directions to a church, stopping by a flower shop, where Utsuro bought some red roses.    


“Is he the pastor or something?” Yuuya asked as they got off the car, “I thought they're not allowed to marry?”   


Utsuro didn't reply.    


Yuuya followed him as he walked around the church, quickly heading to the cemetery at the back.    


Yuuya couldn't help but feel uneasy, but Utsuro kept walking without saying anything. It might jus be Yuuya's feeling, but it felt like Utsuro's gait was slower, heavier.    


Yuuya couldn't help but feel bad, but now that it's come to this, but he also wanted closure.    
  


Nobody but them was visiting the cemetery today.    


The silence was almost creepy, knowing that they were surrounded by the dead – it was almost unbearable.    


Utsuro finally stopped in front of a gravestone, and put down his flowers in front of it. He then sat down on the grass, and motioned for Yuuya to sit next to him.    
  


“Hey, Ryuuji,” Utsuro called, “It's me again.    


“I'm getting married. Next week.”   
  


He was silent for a minute then.    


Yuuya only stayed silent, unsure what to say.    


Utsuro was biting down his lower lip, and his hands were trembling.    


He took a deep breath and gulped before turning to Yuuya.    


“This is Sakazaki Yuuya,” he introduced, “It's... not our decision to marry. You know how my parents are.”   


“I'll make sure to take care of him,” Yuuya said, despite being unsure to whom. “So please don't worry about it.”   


He turned to Utsuro then, who was looking at the gravestone longingly. 

“You know, I wonder what he'd do if he's still here,” Utsuro suddenly said, “You're right. Maybe he'd beat someone up. We’ll never know now, I guess.” 

  
According to the dates on the stone, Ryuuji had just died almost a year ago.    


It must still be painful for Utsuro –    


Yuuya could still remember, too, how bitter and sad he was when his father died. Maybe Utsuro was still feeling the same thing. 

And now, being forced to marry him was probably like putting salt on the wound. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smash that kudo button if you got rickrolled (i'm kidding but ya)
> 
> also i somewhat quoted this (http://hindre.tumblr.com/post/145232802479/) at some point so thanks so much @hindre for being an enabler


	3. Chapter 3

“Bonjour, Ichijou!”

Yuuya knocked on the door enthusiastically, just like yesterday. Hopefully he won't be so cold this time...

But on the other hand, after the revelation yesterday, Yuuya felt like he could understand. Utsuro must be having a pretty hard time, too. 

Unlike yesterday, Utsuro quicikly opened the door, but did not immediately let Yuuya in. 

  
  
  


Utsuro looked like a mess today – his hair was messy, his eyes were swollen, and he looked somewhat pale. 

“Are you okay, Utsuro?”

Utsuro nodded as he let out a sigh. “It's nothing to worry about.”

“Is it because...”

“Feel free to come in,” he interjected while walking away, “I'm going to shower.”

Oh, so he doesn't want to talk about it. 

Yuuya decided not to ask, and just walked in. Utsuro locked the door and soon disappeared into another room, and the sound of water could be heard a few seconds later. 

Yuuya looked around the room – nothing's changed much since yesterday, except that there are now two less donuts in the box, his mug from yesterday had disappeared, and Utsuro's laptop was now m on the couch instead of the table. 

Yuuya decided then to do some... exploration. 

He peeked through one of the open doors – seems like this would be Utsuro's bedroom. Maybe there could be some interesting things in here –

The walls were light red, as was everywhere else in the house, it seemed. The bed was unmade, and some books were lying on the nightstand. 

Yuuya walked closer to the nightstand and opened the top drawer to find some more books. He took out the first book, just to look through – it was a rather serious novel, judging from the cover. The book under it was a scientific journal from two months ago. He took it out as well –

At the bottom was a framed picture. 

It was one of Utsuro and some other guy Yuuya had never seen before – he had blue hair and red eyes, and he was smiling. Utsuro, who was next to him, looked at the camera with a neutral expression, 

But Yuuya could tell from the look in his eyes that he was happy. 

_ So this must be Ryuuji, _ Yuuya thought. _ He looked like a pretty good guy… _

_ Utsuro looked happy, too.  _

Yuuya suddenly heard the click of a door, and quickly put everything back in the drawer, trying to make sure everything looked exactly as it was. Utsuro wouldn't be too happy to know he's been poking around...

Utsuro walked in a few seconds later to find Yuuya sitting on his bed, looking around the room. 

“...what are you doing?”

“Oh! Absolutely nothing!” Yuuya replied, trying to sound calm – “I just thought I'd take a look around your room, since we're going to be living together soon!”

Utsuro sighed as he walked to his wardrobe, “There's absolutely nothing of interest here.”

“Come on, Ichijou! Tell me where you keep all your gay porn!”

“Not in this room,” Utsuro replied ever so calmly – “And no, you're not allowed to look at them.”

“Won't you tell me what your kinks are?”

Utsuro only replied with a slap to Yuuya's back. 

 

“So what are you here for today?”

“I was thinking I'd take you out,” Yuuya replied, “Why don't we go somewhere fun? Like an amusement park?”

Utsuro sighed as he shook his head, “What for?”

“Don’t you want to spend some time with your future husband?”

Yuuya flashed his million dollar smile and winked at Utsuro, but he seemed unimpressed, as always.

“Not really.”

Ow... Yuuya could feel an invisible stake being stabbed at his heart, but that’s alright. 

“Come on, Utsuro,” Yuuya pleaded, “I know you really don’t want to marry me, and you’re doing this just because you have to, but… at least I want you to not hate me.”

Utsuro didn’t say anything as he kept looking at Yuuya, uninterested. 

“I know you’ve had a lot of sadness in your life, so…” Yuuya looked up to Utsuro, “Let me make you happy. Or ar least let me try. Ryuuji could make you happy, too, so why can’t I?”

Utsuro turned to Yuuya with a sigh – and yet, his expression was different. It was almost like a look of pity, but also longing. 

“You’re just desperate at this point, aren’t you?” 

“Maybe,” Yuuya replied, “I just don’t want you to hate me, or feel like our life together is a torture.”

Silence took over for a while – Yuuya looked at Utsuro, his eyes pleading, while he just coldly stared back –

Utsuro then sighed and sat down next to Yuuya on the bed, then leaned over to rest his head on Yuuya’s shoulder. 

Yuuya was surprised, unsure of what to do with this intimacy at first – Utsuro had been so cold to him so far, but now he was suddenly so close –

Yuuya only sat there and looked at him for a while. 

Utsuro looked tired, and yet a little smile was drawn on his lips.

It felt kind of nice to just be together like this; so peaceful, warm. 

 

“You sounded like him,” he muttered softly, “Ryuuji used to be so hopelessly optimistic too.”

“I like to think of myself as a pessimist who’s trying his best, actually.”

“I don’t hate you, Sakazaki. I don’t think I can really bring myself to,” Utsuro said, “It’s just unfortunate that we get introduced to each orher in such a shitty way.”

“Well, it can’t be helped.”

It was silent again – just Utsuro staring blankly at the wall, and Yuuya next to him, watching him without really knowing what to do. 

He eventually raised his hand, wrapping his right arm around Utsuro’s shoulder – he expected Utsuro to try to shake him off or something, but none of that; he just continued staring at the wall silently. 

“Hey, Sakazaki.”

Yuuya could feel his heart racing with anticipation. 

“What is it?”

“I have a meeting. I need to go now,” Utsuro replied as he got up of the bed. “You can go.”

Well, that was not as dramatic as Yuuya thought it’d be. 

“Wait, where is it?”

“Not far. Takaba Labs,” Utsuro replied as he opened his wardrobe and took out a wine red coat, “I’ll drive myself there.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I am. Please go.”

Yuuya pouted as he got up, and followed Utsuro out of the apartment. Utsuro locked the door behind them, and they both walked to the elevator. 

“I won’t be home tomorrow until two, so don’t come in the morning.”

“Let’s try doing something fun tomorrow, yeah?”

“You decide.”

The elevator stopped, so they both walked out. Utsuro headed to the basement, while Yuuya walked to the main entrance. 

“See you tomorrow, Ichijou!” Yuuya shouted while waving his hands. Utsuro looked back for a second, then continued walking. 

_ We’re making progress, I guess,  _ Yuuya thought,  _ it’ll work out, hopefully.  _


	4. Chapter 4

“How do I look?”

Yuuya adjusted his tie slightly, then gently tugged on his suit to straighten it out, before turning to Sakuya, sitting just right next to him. Sakuya was busy writing something on his book –

“Sakuya?” Yuuya flipped his hair, then flashed his smile – “Look at your sexy and suave brother.”

“You seem to be in a good mood today,” Sakuya replied without looking up, “Also, you look terrible, mon frere.”

“...you’re not even looking at me.”

“Well, I’m busy!” Sakuya whined as he looked up – Yuuya was wearing a light blue suit with a white shirt and yellow tie. “That’s good enough. Who are you meeting?”

“My future husband, of course!” 

Sakuya sighed, turning back to his book. “Still desperately trying to win his heart, I see. How pathetic.”

“We certainly are making progress! Yesterday he leaned on me for five minutes, so we’re definitely in the physical contact phase!”

Sakuya turned to him, frowning judgmentally, “That’s creepy of you.”

“What do you mean? A gentleman…” Dramatic pause, “Must be subtle.”

“Stop it with the gentleman bullshit!” Sakuya sighed. “Also, why are you dressing up so early? The party isn’t until six.”

“That’s because I’m going to pick up my darling and…” Yuuya paused – “What party?”

“Have you forgotten? The Ichijous are hosting a party tonight,” Sakuya replied, “We’re all invited, because of you.”

“Wait…”

Now Yuuya remembered – their mother did mention it this morning. Party at six, dress nicely, especially you, Yuuya, and Sakuya, don’t be rude to anyone. 

“You forgot, didn’t you?” Sakuya sighed, “You’ll be such a good husband.”

“But I’ve planned such a romantic evening for 

the two of us!”  Yuuya sighed, “This is such a terrible disruption!”

Suddenly Yuuya heard his phone ring – but too late, Sakuya already reached over to take it. 

“From Utsuro,” Sakuya read, “Sorry, seems like I need to prepare for the party, so I won’t be home. See you there.”

Well, that’s just perfect. 

~•~

The party was lavish, held in the ballroom of a hotel room. It has been decorated with a lot of flowers and ribbons, and a grand crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. There were quite a lot of people, some of whom Yuuya quickly recognized as either government officials or prominent business leaders. 

Yuuya had no problem spotting Utsuro, who was standing alone by one of the columns. He was wearing a black suit with a purple shirt – _ it fits him _ , Yuuya thought,  _ goes nicely with his eye color.  _

“Hey, Ichijou!” 

Yuuya tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around, surprised – Yuuya smiled as warmly as he could. 

“Oh, uh… hello,” Utsuro greeted timidly, while bowing to Monsieur and Madame Le Bel, and Sakuya. “Nice to see everyone here.”

“Oh, by the way, you haven’t met Sakuya, right?” Yuuya turned to Sakuya, “This is Sakuya! Say hi, Sakuya.”

“You don’t need to tell me to,” Sakuya whined as he turned to Utsuro, “Nice to meet you.”

“My parents are… talking with some other people,” Utsuro said, “I can go find them for you, Monsieur Le Bel.”

“That’s alright. I’m sure we’ll run into them eventually,” Le Bel replied, “How has Yuuya been treating you, Utsuro?”

“He’s been… very kind,” Utsuro replied nervously – Yuuya nodded approvingly upon hearing this. “We’re getting to know each other better.”

“That’s good to hear,” Madame Le Bel remarked. “Anyway, we’ll just leave you kids to alone to enjoy yourselves.”

“I hope you’ll enjoy the party,” Utsuro said as Monsieur and Madame Le Bel left.

Yuuya immediately wrapped his arms around Utsuro, only to be pushed away. 

“Don’t get so close to me.”

“Aww, and I was telling Sakuya about how nice you were to me yesterday,” Yuuya said, “Have you eaten?”

“I will later. You guys should eat,” Utsuro replied, “I’m just gonna go around and say hi to people.”

“Can I go with you?”

Utsuro shook his head. 

“I’ll find you later,” he said as he walked away. Yuuya waved his hand excitedly, but Utsuro didn’t even look back…

“Huh,” Sakuya sighed, “And here I thought you two were doing much better than that.”

“I don’t know, he was so nice yesterday!” Yuuya whined, “I guess we should go get food first.”

 

Strangely enough, they didn’t run into Utsuro for the next two hours. 

They did pass by their mother and Le Bel as they were talking to the Ichijous, though. 

“Yuuya!” Mrs. Ichijou exclaimed – “It’s so good to see you!”

She leaned over to hug Yuuya – Yuuya couldn’t help but hold his breath, trying to not smell too much of whatever perfume she was using. She was wearing a black dress, with a diamond necklace and diamond earrings, as if eager to show how rich she was. Meanwhile, her husband only looked at Yuuya without saying a word. Utsuro looed a lot like his dad, Yuuya noticed, only his dad looked a lot older and meaner. Maybe he’s the reason Utsuro is also so cold. 

“Oh, and this must be Sakuya! I’ve heard a lot about you!” Mrs. Ichijou let go and turned to Sakuya, also giving him a hug – Yuuya chuckled as he noticed Sakuya’s brows furrow slightly in disgust. Sakuya didn’t like hugs very much, it seemed… or maybe it was the perfume. 

“You’re not with Utsuro?”

“We saw him earlier,” Yuuya replied, “He went to get food with us, then left.”

“I see… I guess we’ll see him later,” she said, “But anyway, I’m glad Utsuro is going to marry someone as sweet and honorable like you! 

“You know, like a year ago, there was this other man he was determined to marry,” she explained, “But we didn’t like him. He’s just too, you know…” She paused and smiled mockingly, “He’s not good enough for our Utsuro.”

Yuuya forced a smile and nodded. 

“But he’s gone now, so don’t worry about him! You two are gonna be great!” she said as he lightly tapped Yuuya’s shoulder– “Did you guys get food? Eat more! Don’t hesitate!”

“Yeah, I think I’ll go try some of those cakes. Maybe I’ll see Utsuro around too,” Yuuya replied, “Come on, Sakuya!”

Sakuya turned to him, surprised. “What?”

“Let’s get more food!” Yuuya said again, “See you, Monsieur and Madame Ichijou!”

“Wait, but…”

Yuuya quickly grabbed Sakuya by the arm, and dragged him away while waving to their mum and Le Bel. 

 

“That was pleasant,” Yuuya sighed when they were further away. Sakuya just sighed as he followed Yuuya. 

“Do you know about his other lover?”

“He’s dead.”

“...what?”

“I mean, Utsuro might not show it, but he’s clearly still affected by it,” Yuuya went on, “She’s so insensitive about it.

“Let’s just avoid them for the rest of the night,” Yuuya suggested, “I hope your in-laws won’t be like that, Sakuya.”

“I hope so too.”

As Yuuya turned to look around, he spotted Utsuro in the distance. He was walking away from the crowd, for some reason, and headed to the door. 

“Let’s follow him.”

“Can I not go?”

“Fine, I’ll go myself,” Yuuya sighed.

 

Utsuro walked out of the ballroom, past the lobby, and into the garden. 

Yuuya followed him discreetly, with Sakuya running behind him. Yuuya would stop every once in a while behind the columns to watch him – 

The garden seemed empty, so Utsuro was certainly not seeing anyone. Why was he sneaking out of the party?

 

Nobody’s around. That’s good.

Utsuro sat down on one of the benches and sipped some of his drink.

It was dark and cold. The moon wasn’t visible, hidden behind the clouds, but he could faintly see some stars… What month is it now? What constellation should be there? 

Either way, the stars are as pretty as always.

It’s quiet and peaceful here, unlike inside. Not that Utsuro ever liked parties – to him they were just loud, annoying, and pointless. Why do people even like parties so much?

It’s nice here, among the trees, in the darkness.

 

“What are you doing here?”

Utsuro turned around, and saw Yuuya standing behind him. Utsuro didn’t seem surprised at this, and only sighed.

“I just need some air,” Utsuro replied, “Go back in there. I’m fine.”

Yuuya didn’t, however, and instead sat down next to Utsuro, keeping a few centimetres between them, just to respect Utsuro’s personal space.

Yuuya simply sat there for a few minutes without saying anything, looking around the garden, then up to the sky. 

The silence was pleasant, contrary to the noisiness, gaudiness of the party. Felt like the darkness was enveloping them, keeping them safe.

 

“I met your parents.”

“...I see.”

“They talked about Ryuuji. A little.”

“Not in a good light, I suppose?”

Yuuya only sighed.

“I’m used to it at this point,” Utsuro said, “Don’t worry.” 

“Did they kill him, or something?”

Utsuro sighed, “Goodness, if that was the case, things would’ve played out really differently. Ryuuji died in a plane accident, so clearly my parents couldn’t have orchestrated it.”

“It’s because Le Bel killed my dad so he can marry my mum,” Yuuya explained, “You know, just making sure history didn’t repeat itself.”

Utsuro turned to look at Yuuya, “So that’s why your last name is different from Sakuya?”

Yuuya nodded.

“Man, our families are just fucked up, huh?” Utsuro asked with a sigh. 

“I loved Ryuuji because he’s honest and sincere,” he went on, “I guess I… wanted to be like that. I’m tired of seeing my parents be so corrupt and vain. I thought, maybe if I marry him, my life would be simpler; slightly less fucked up, at least.”

“You’re tired of living like this too, aren’t you?”

“Well, what can I do about it?”

“We can run away,” Yuuya suggested, “Somewhere nobody will find us.

“Soon you’ll be mine anyway. If that’s what you want to do, I’ll help you. Sounds good?”

Utsuro didn’t reply, simply looking at Yuuya for a few minutes – 

He then sighed as he turned to look away into the distance.

“Utsuro?”

“Fine,” Utsuro replied, “Have it as you will.”

“No, that’s not good enough,” Yuuya insisted, “It’s about what you want, not what I want.”

“I appreciate it,” Utsuro sighed, “But I don’t even know what I want anymore.”


	5. Chapter 5

Utsuro looked out of the window, at the night sky above him. 

It’s dark and cloudy tonight. Seems like it’s a new moon night too, since it was dark, or maybe the clouds were just really thick.

The city beneath was beautiful, though, with colorful twinkling light. The city was still pretty busy – it was only 10 PM after all.

 

...felt strange.

Utsuro never thought it would come to this. 

When Ryuuji died, he told himself he’d never marry anyone else, thinking that nobody would ever be able to truly make him happy, but…

Yuuya doesn’t seem to be a bad person.

Doesn’t mean Utsuro would still voluntarily marry him, but at least he can count on Yuuya actually treating him nicely, even if it’s just because he has to. It would be much more troublesome if he got an abusive husband and couldn’t get out of the marriage.

Either way, the marriage is tomorrow, and Utsuro can’t do anything about it anymore.

...what would Ryuuji say, if he was still here?

Maybe try to cheer him up, and say everything’s going to be okay. Give him one last hug, kiss him on the forehead…

Utsuro sighed as he put down his cigarette. 

It’s hard to think about Ryuuji, because then he couldn’t help but miss him more, and yet somehow his mind keeps reflexively thinking back to Ryuuji. Maybe he’s just too used to having Ryuuji around; hasn’t really managed to deal with the fact that he’s no longer here.

_ If only Ryuuji is still here, _ he would think, and then be reminded that Ryuuji would never magically reappear just because he wanted to.

 

This apartment, too.

Ryuuji used to spend a lot of time here – there was a lot of memories. How they used to just cuddle on the couch, how Ryuuji would always look for food in the fridge –

 

Utsuro suddenly heard someone knock the door – 

He sighed and got up. Who could it be at this hour?   
  


“Bonsoir!”

It was Yuuya, of course. Who else could it be.

“What do you want?” Utsuro asked, “It’s late.”

“I know!” Yuuya replied, smiling – “Can I come in?”

 

Yuuya couldn’t help but notice a big suitcase and a few boxes on the living room as he walked in. Must be Utsuro’s preparations for moving to their new place tomorrow. 

“...I smell cigarettes,” Yuuya remarked, “Were you smoking?”

“You have a problem with that?”

“Not really…” Yuuya shrugged, “I used to smoke a lot too. Been trying to reduce it. Now I just don’t smoke in front of you.”

“I guess I’ll see it anyway at some point,” Utsuro sighed, “So, what are you here for? You want something to drink?”

“No, we don’t have time,” Yuuya replied, “Come on, let’s go.”

Utsuro turned to him, surprised.

“What?”

“Let’s go,” Yuuya repeated confidently.

“Is this because of what we talked about yesterday?” Utsuro asked, “About running away from our families?”

Yuuya didn’t respond, only kept staring at Isa firmly. 

“Look, Yuuya, I told you I don’t even know what I want…”

“Oh, you called me by my first name!” Yuuya said, smiling – “That’s a first! Can I start calling you Utsuro too, then?”

Utsuro sighed, “Whatever.

“But literally, I don’t know where to go.”

“Isn’t there anywhere you’d like to be? Or at least visit?”

“What, the bottom of the ocean where Ryuuji’s body probably is?”

“Anywhere but that,” Yuuya quickly replied, “...I’ll take you to the nearest beach, though.”

Utsuro couldn’t help but chuckle upon hearing that. 

“Then where are you going?” he asked, “Or are you going to go with me?”

“Of course I have somewhere to go myself,” Yuuya replied, “But I can’t tell you.”

“You’ve got someone else you want to be with?”

“I guess it won’t hurt to tell you a little,” Yuuya sighed, “I’m needed back in the military. It’s kind of sudden, I’m sorry.”

“Does your family know?” he asked instead, “Will they try to look for you?”

“They won’t be able to find me anyways,” Yuuya replied, “You don’t need to explain anything to them either.”

There was brief silence as Utsuro poured some water into a mug, and handed it to Yuuya. 

“Will I see you again?”

_ Ah, of course he would ask _ , Yuuya thought.  _ After what happened to Ryuuji. _

_...does this mean I’m about as important to him as Ryuuji? _

_ Hopefully. _

 

“Maybe,” Yuuya replied, “I’d love to see you again.”

“That’s good to hear,” Utsuro sighed. “Would be pretty ironic if you die, too.”

Yuuya stood there for a while, watching as Utsuro poured a cup of water for himself.

“I’m not going with you,” he said as he sipped some of it, “Nor am I going anywhere. I’ll just be here.”

Yuuya turned to him, surprised, but Utsuro only shrugged.

“I don’t have anywhere to go anyways.”

“...is this a ploy so that I won’t leave?”

“No, it’s a ploy so you come back alive,” Utsuro sighed, “A gentleman like you won’t keep someone waiting for nothing, I suppose.”

Yuuya cracked a smile as he walked over to gently muss Utsuro’s hair.

“You know me so well, Utsuro.”

...this time, he didn’t seem to mind being called Utsuro. He only looked up to Yuuya with a smile, and gently reached over to peck his cheek.

“If you don’t come back for me, I’ll be so disappointed in you.”

“I know, I know.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao sorry if the ending is kinda anticlimatic............. but anyway thanks for sticking with this one as well everyone i hope you liked it!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @hindre is to thank for this very last part bc everyone deserves to be happy

“Hello?”

Yuuya walked among the woods, looking around for any signs of life while pointing his rifle around, in case of a bear. It was actually pretty sunny, but the trees were blocking out the light, so it was pretty dark where Yuuya was walking. 

“Hello, whoever you are! Can you hear me?”

There was no answer, though, which was strange. 

Yuuya and the rest of his team was passing by when they saw some smoke rise from this certain island, and so they decided to check it out. Is it just a forest fire or is some poor stranded lad trying to give them a smoke signal?

Yuuya stopped walking, trying to listen to the noises around him –

There were birds chirping, the gentle gush of the wind, the rustle of the leaves – and pretty much nothing else. 

_ “Sakazaki,” _ he suddenly heard on the walkie talkie,  _ “If you can’t find anything, just come back to the ship. Edgar and Garry can’t find anything either.” _

“Roger.”

Yuuya continued walking, though, while looking at his watch – if nothing comes up in five minutes, he’s going to try to backtrack, because he certainly had no intention to join the poor stranded lad. 

He then spotted something in the corner of his eye – it was white, and round. Upon walking closer to it, he saw that it was a tattered volleyball –

Yuuya slowly approached the volleyball, and saw behind it a small path. He took out his knife and marked the tree next to him before walking into it –

The path was really small, and felt like it was formed because someone had walked there so much that the grasses were dying and the ground flattened. 

“Is anyone here?”

Yuuya suddenly heard some loud rustlings of the leaves, and quickly aimed his rifle to the noise, alerted. Maybe a bear?

It was silent for a few seconds, before the rustling was heard again –

“I… I’m sorry!”

A man appeared instead, his hands up in the air. 

“I… I didn’t mean to scare you!”

Yuuya observed that the man had messy blue hair and red eyes, and since there was probably no way he could shave, he’d grown a beard, too. His clothes were tattered and dirty –

But still, Yuuya felt like he’d met him somewhere. 

“Wait…”

~•~

 

Well, unsurprisingly, life went on as usual after that night.

There was a bit of commotion among the Le Bels as to where Yuuya had gone, two days before his supposed wedding. Utsuro knew, but didn’t tell them, more because he doesn’t care rather than because Yuuya told him not to. 

The Ichijous were surprisingly okay with this. Maybe because they were thinking they can always arrange him to marry someone else. 

Anyway, it’s more annoying that Yuuya wouldn’t answer any of his calls or emails. Utsuro kept telling himself to not think too much about it, but he couldn’t help but worry anyways. What if something really, really bad happened to him? Something like death? He went to the military, after all, so it definitely is a possibility –

Utsuro tried not to think about it, but still, he couldn’t shake it off his mind. 

 

Until one day there was someone knocking on the door. 

Utsuro quickly walked over to answer the door, and standing just outside his door were…

“Bonjour, Utsu– ”

Utsuro quickly slammed the door shut.

 

“Man, he hasn’t changed at all…” 

Yuuya knocked on the door again enthusiastically. 

“I got you some gifts!” Yuuya said, “Open the door? Please?”

It was quiet for about five minutes before he heard the door click again, and Utsuro reappeared.

“Ahh, it’s been a while, hasn’t it!” Yuuya greeted with a smile – “How have you been?”

“Why didn’t you answer those emails?” Utsuro asked, “Your family’s worried.”

“And you must be too, if you emailed me, right?”

Utsuro only sighed and squinted at him, before he turned to look at the man standing behind Yuuya – and his eyes suddenly widened. 

“Isa-kun!” Ryuuji called as he stepped forward to hug Utsuro, “It’s been so long! How have you been?”

Utsuro let Ryuuji hold him, but he was still frozen in shock clearly unable to believe what was happening – after all, it was a well-known fact that Ryuuji died two years ago, and his body was never found…

And yet here he is now, as alive and well as ever. 

“You’ve lost weight, haven’t you?” Ryuuji remarked, “Have you been eating well? How are things going?”

“...you’re both dead to me.”

“...are you saying that seriously, or…?”

  
  


Utsuro wouldn’t let go of Ryuuji at all, always at least holding his hand anywhere he went. Yuuya could understand that, though – he was probably just scared of anything happening to Ryuuji again, or maybe just… trying to convince himself that Ryuuji was really there.

Ryuuji didn’t seem to mind. For fifteen minutes or so they just sat quietly, holding each other’s hand, while Ryuuji gently mussed Utsuro’s hair and showered him with kisses. Any normal person would probably feel sick watching them, but Yuuya didn’t mind… although he was a bit jealous.

“So how did you find him, Yuuya?”

“He wasn’t actually dead,” Yuuya replied casually, “Just stranded on an island. Not sure how that went, but he’s fine now.”

“Sorry I couldn’t contact you, Isa-kun.”

“At least you made it back,” Utsuro replied, “Thanks, Yuuya.”

“I told you I don’t intend to get in the way of true love.” Yuuya said, and winked. “I’ve even brought him back to you!”

“Yuuya told me you guys were arranged to be married,” Ryuuji said, “Guess that didn’t happen.”

“Now it’s between you and me, Ryuuji,” Yuuya said, “One of us has to win Utsuro’s hand for marriage, right?”

“Come on, Yuuya, just sit down and chill,” Utsuro sighed, “The choice is clearly on Ryuuji anyways.”

“What, so I’m the third wheel now?”

“Just sit down,” Utsuro said again, so Yuuya sat down – Utsuro then leaned over to kiss his cheek, and turned to Ryuuji to kiss his cheek as well, before wrapping his arms around them and holding them close.

“It’s nice having you two home.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> selina arted this!!!!! it's absolutely beautiful pls check it out (http://selinawen.tumblr.com/post/148526791112/)


End file.
